Why me?
by DarkShadowLink
Summary: Au So my birthday present see to go see them. I never thought it would turn out like this. Rated M for later chapters. Warning: This story has yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

"LINK!"

I shot out of bed taking deep breaths.

"LINK! Get down here!" Zelda shouted from downstairs

"I coming!" I shouted back.

I got out of bed and got dressed. Then walk downstairs and ran into tkitchen.

"Sit." I sat. "Eat" She handed me some cereal and I ate it. "Good boy" She said pating my head as if I were a dog.

"Im not a dog." I said with some cereal in my mouth.

"Eat with your mouth closed please." She said

"Yes mother." I said to her.

"Im your sister get it right." She with a smile

"Time to go to the bus!" She said.

That's right. First day of high school. Well for me at lest for me. Zelda's first year was two years ago. Im so nervus.

"Don't forget that your birthday is next week." Zelda said at the bus stop.

"Ya, what about it?" I asked.

"Well I was think that well we could... Go see... The Shadow's. I heard that they are coming to peform here." She said slowly.

"No. Way." I said

"Yes way." She said

The Shadow's was one of my faviort Bands ever!

"I love you so much!" I yelled wrapping my arms around her neck.

I let her as the bus came to a stop right in front of us. We got on and Zelda sat with her friend andddd I sat behind her in an empty seat.

**A/N: I read a story like this but could not find it. So Im writing this becuase I can't stop thinking about it. BUT this story is different then the other one so don't yell at me. This is my story. Please coment! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

I looked up from the widow and saw a boy with purple hair that reach his shoulders. His eye were red and his right eye was covered by his hair. He was wearing a purple T-shirt and red pants. They went well togther.

"Sure. I'm Link." I said

"I'm Vaati. Nice ta meet ya Link." Vaati smiled and sat next to me.

«At school»

"So, Link, what do you have for class?" Vaati asked

"Well I have math first, then history, Art/drawing, PE, English, horse riding, and-"

"Wait, 'horse riding'?" He asked

"Yes, horse riding. Kids that work/live on a farm can take that class." I said

"You work on a farm?"

"I live on one, yes." I answered.

"Cool." Vatti said

"It's alot of work. Back to what I was saying, after horse riding, is band, then science and that is it." I said

"Wow. We have art, PE, science and band together." Vatti said

"So, what's school like?" I ask looking at the people walking around.

"You've never been to school?" Vaati asked looking at and I nodded.

"Well, there is a food chain that you should know about. The top is the popular and the jocks. For example, Ganon over there-" Vaati pointed to a tall, strong looking guy with orange/red hair and golden eyes. "- He's a jock. Don't get in his way."

"And then there's the people that follow the jocks. They are like sidekicks." Vaati continued and nodded. "And there's the normal kids who no one pays care to them. They are luck. They most of the time don't get picked on by the jocks and their follower.

"Then, at the bottom, is the geeks, they are the main people picked on by the jocks." Vaati finished with a nod.

"As you can tell, Im a geek." He said

"Realy? Your a realy nice person. So are jocks mean?" I asked looking at him intensely.

"Yes, Link. The jock are Very mean." Vaati exclaims throwing his in the air.

"Hey, look it's Four Eyes! What happened to your glasses, Four Eyes!" A guy standing next to Ganon yelled

"Just ignore them. Thats Jack, one of Ganon's followers." Vaati said quietly and nodded following Vaati.

" Hey, he was talking to you. Who your friend of yours?" Ganon said and grabbed me by my arm, dragging me himself.

"Leave him alone!" Vaati yelled at Ganon.

"What are you going to do about it Four Eyes?" Ganon taunted him holding me up by my arm.

"Put my little brother down,Ganon." I turned to see Zelda and her friends.

"Zelda! This is your brother?" Ganon said putting me down and run to my sister and gave her a hug.

"Yes he is my younger brother. In fact, if I find you picking on him I will report you. Do you understand?" Zelda asked him, glaring at him, so were her friends.

"Link. Your sister is Zelda?" Vaati asked looking at me in astonishment and I only nodded.

"Are you all right Link?" Zelda said look down at me with a worried look on her face.

"Yea." I said pulling away from her.

"Aww! He's so cute!" One of Zelda's friends said and blushed a light red.

"Come on Link. Let's get you get you and your friend to class." Zelda said looking at Vaati.

"Ok. Come on Vaati." I said smiling at him.

"Ok, let's go!" Vaati exclaimed with a bright smile.

**A/N: So, Link has never been to school. How is Zelda over powering/popular? So from now on will not update unless you comment. The chapters are sort yes. But I write them one after another. This is alot of work. I write all of my storys on my phone. Not an Iphone. Thank you for reading and please comment!**


End file.
